How do I say this?
by Wamakai
Summary: Hayako had some exciting news that she'd finding a little hard to say... YamamotoxFem!Gokudera (80xFem!59)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm not dead! Sorry it's been so very long. I wanted to share another story with you guys so badly… *sad eyes* I've fought with my writer's block for more than three months now and I think I'm starting to win again. *fingers crossed***

**Since it is raining here today, I thought of Yamamoto and his lovely friend Hayato (now the girl Hayako) and I wrote this little fic. It might be multi-chap if I can get enough juices going. Wish me luck! And please let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot (and gender bending) and nothing else.**

Hayako pulled the covers around her and glanced at her sleeping husband. A gentle smile played on her lips. She had never known she could be this happy.

Yamamoto's slow breathing was a comforting thing to wake up to. She had thought so since the day he had asked her to move in with him. Bianchi had been more than willing to kick her out of the apartment Hayako had gotten for herself to begin with just so her older sister could spend all the time alone she wanted with her own Mafia fiancé. It was hard enough believing that Reborn would want to tie the knot at all.

She glanced at the ring on her finger now and let out a wistful sigh then clicked her tongue at her behaviour. She had turned sappy and she couldn't decide if she liked it yet. It could be the fact that the idiot beside her had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. It could have been that she felt like she truly belonged when she was with him.

It could even be the fact that he had stubbornly barged into her heart and stayed there not caring about her opinions and she'd had a few.

Or it could be because of the little life growing inside of her.

She had been told that morning by the doctor and she had panicked for all of three minutes. Then she had slipped back into her old ways of wanting to calculate the probability of her being a good mother versus her happiness factor.

Then her husband's face had come to mind.

She had done a lot of things alone. Since she had found out that she was her father's mistress' daughter, she had been hurt and angry at the world. Bianchi was a good sister though and she had managed to get Hayako out of that rut somehow. Then Yamamoto Takeshi had waltzed into her view, calm as you please, irritated the heck out of her, and then swept her off of her feet.

He would be happy once she told him the news. She knew that for a fact. But something dark and sinister played in the back of her mind over and over telling her that this was the end of her little fantasy and now it was time to wake up. He had never brought up children except to tease her and even so, it was always "someday."

She sighed and settled back down next to him watching his sleeping face a little longer. Much as she would have loved to live her life without having to rely on someone, she had found that she didn't particularly mind him there.

"Don't ever change," she whispered and then chided herself mentally. If anyone found out that she was being this sappy, she would lose face forever. Kissing Yamamoto's shoulder, she drifted off to sleep again happy that for the moment, she still had him right there with her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Are your boobs getting bigger?" asked a very curious mist guardian with a smirk. He had asked that question on purpose to try and rile Yamamoto. Of course he would point out something like that, but yes, they had gotten a little bigger. That was a fact she couldn't hide. She had wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as she possibly could but it seemed impossible with the way things were now.

She glared at him and lifted her cup of herbal tea to her lips again. For some reason, normal tea made her retch. This was a safe alternative and she liked the vanilla and cinnamon flavour she had bought the other day.

"All the better for me!" replied Yamamoto grinning broadly.

"Really though, what are you doing to her Takeshi? She seems a lot more toned down than usual. She would be halfway to strangling me after a comment like that."

"Shut up," said Hayako barely controlling her irritation. Having this much emotion all the time was frustrating. She would be going through even more in a couple more months when her belly began to show. It seemed she was one of those women whose pregnancy wasn't so obvious until about month five. It was still too early to tell.

"And you're getting a little rounder too. I wonder what it could be."

"What? Who said anything about getting rounder? My stomach is just fine thank you. Keep your opinions to yourself mister know-everything-about-pregnant-women."

And with that, she stormed out of the room leaving the two idiots to their conversations. Mukuro had caught on to her implication and looked at the father-to-be and was a little surprised to see his very neutral reaction to this news. Perhaps he already knew and that was why he didn't react.

"She's been on edge a lot lately. I wonder what could be wrong. Do you think she ate something strange?"

Mukuro laughed.

Of course the idiot didn't get it. Of course he would be the one person on the whole planet who didn't understand that his own wife had just claimed to be pregnant.

"Yeah, that could be it. Maybe you should take her to the hospital and have that checked out."

Still laughing, Mukuro left the room leaving Yamamoto wondering what exactly he had said that was so funny. Perhaps he should go find his wife before she did something drastic. He sighed and rose from his seat then headed towards the door. That was what one got for being married to Hayako, not that he was complaining at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a bit of a roll now and I think I'll finish this in the next chapter. Honestly, it wasn't even meant to be this long, but let's hope the ideas keep flowing. I hope you like this chapter. More Yamax(fem!)Haya love in this one. Let me know what you think? Many, many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot (and gender bending) and nothing else.**

Hayako walked into the kitchen following a delicious smell. Yamamoto had insisted on learning how to cook since they had come back from the future. She had helped out where she could, but he had insisted. He had gone so far as to take over his father's restaurant and now it was doing pretty well. When he wasn't being a guardian or helping out the local baseball team which he did mostly over the weekends, he liked being there carrying on his father's legacy.

At home, he insisted on making all the meals which worked just fine for her. She had personally learned to cook so she could avoid having Bianchi do it. That was a disaster of very serious dimensions. She could cook quite well and she had proved that while she had lived with her sister.

She did have to admit he looked good in the kitchen. He had a towel over his shoulder and was currently tending to the fried vegetables. He added a bit of soy sauce over them and the pan hissed in protest. There was smile on his face though. This seemed to be the place he was happiest in.

His face was pinkish from the heat and there was a determined gleam in his eyes. He put all his feeling into what he cooked. It was how he had confessed to her in the first place. He had cooked up a nice dinner for her for her birthday and since everyone else was busy, it had been just the two of them. She later learned that he had asked everyone to "act busy" while he did what he had to.

She had never eaten anything quite as good in her life.

Then he had leaned forward and in his usual straight-forward way, had told her he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She had choked on her wine and met his gaze wondering if he had lost his mind. Later that evening as he kissed her and she kissed him back, she thought that maybe he had put something strange in the food.

They had never looked back since.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched him like a master and his craft. Then he turned and saw her in the doorway. He grinned and served the vegetables onto a plate which he covered.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked wiping his hands and walking towards her.

"For a while… something smells good," she said peering over his shoulder at the table. He'd already finished most of it and she was ravenous. He brought her attention back to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. He lowered his face to her neck and breathed deeply. She'd just had a bath so she smelled divine.

"Yeah, something smells really good," he said nipping her skin there. She giggled uncharacteristically before clearing her throat and resuming her façade. That was a little hard to do since he was now biting the very sensitive skin of her ear.

"Hey lover-boy, aren't you going to burn what's left of the food?"

"My food's right here," he said and gave her a long drugging kiss. She was against the wall in a moment, her hands in his hair and his on the skin of her stomach. She shivered, partly due to the cool air and sighed contentedly. She loved this man in ways she hadn't thought possible. He filled her so completely it was a little intimidating…

And now they were going to have a baby.

And he had no idea.

Chalk one up to fate. With all her knowledge of things scientific, natural and supernatural, she had to fall madly in love with the most clueless idiot on the whole planet. But he was _**her**_ clueless idiot.

"Dinner will get cold," she managed to whisper when he moved his attention back to her neck.

"We can skip dinner and get straight to dessert, no?" There was a wicked gleam in his eyes and she wondered where he had picked that up from. She supposed he'd always had that side to him but it had never really come out until they had started going out.

"Okay, okay, we can finish this up later," he said giving her one last squeeze. He turned her around and patted her bum then winked at her when she turned around scandalized. "Dinner will be ready soon."

She left to set the table sighing as she went. Domestic bliss wasn't something she had pictured for her future when she had started out. She had only known that she would be loyal to the Tenth and serve him for the rest of her life. Now, however, she was married and enjoying the sweet mundane boringness of it all.

She should probably tell Takeshi about the baby though. He had a right to know, as its father. She shouldn't keep it from him. If Bianchi knew what she was doing, she would probably march right up to him and tell him straight out and then threaten him, to which her husband would laugh.

She would tell him. It wasn't like she hadn't planned on telling him. She was just a little insecure about what his reaction would be if- when he found out.

He walked in carrying two plates of pasta then went back for the stew. He brushed his hand against her thigh on purpose, she was sure. He was doing what he always did, which was seduce her into doing exactly what he wanted. He knew all her weaknesses and exploited them to his advantage whenever he could…

Tonight, she decided. She would tell him tonight.

After "dessert", she thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter is up and running. I feel a little proud of myself for completing a multi-chap finally and I'm hoping this boosts my hope in completing 'Princess of Rogues' finally. I just want to say a big thank you to all my fans and a much bigger sorry for putting everyone on hold for so very long. I hope you enjoy this last chapter with its twist ending!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot (and gender bending) and nothing else.**

She hadn't had the chance to tell him after "dessert."

He had led her upstairs and they had scarcely gotten to the door before he started pulling off her clothes. By the time he was good and sated, she was too worn out to think about anything and simply lay basking in the afterglow of their love.

Then he'd woken up late. He had to go on a special mission with Mukuro and she wouldn't get to see him for the rest of that day. She sighed and patted her stomach. Maybe fate was trying to tell her something. She lay back on the bed and thought about it again. Was she really that afraid of his reaction?

She turned to his pillow feeling a little wistful and took a good long sniff. It smelled so much like him. She blushed imagining what she looked like and dragged herself out of bed. It was a good thing she didn't exactly get morning sickness. She might feel queasy thanks to some smells or foods which she carefully steered away from, but she didn't actually feel like throwing up.

Tsuna had given her the day off since he wanted to spend some time with his own wife. Kyoko was pregnant herself, but a couple of months ahead of Hayako. Tsuna was very proud of it and it showed in everything he did and said. Occasionally, he would take time off just to be with her. That was really kind of the Tenth, but then again, her boss was the best there ever was or could be.

Come to think of it, Reborn also had a mission that day. Bianchi had been going on and on about it since the previous week since he would apparently be gone for a week. Maybe she should visit her older sister and see how she was doing. Maybe she could also help Hayako figure out how to tell her clueless husband the big news.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You haven't told him yet!?"

Hayako winced and took a bite of her cream puff sulking a little. In her defence, she had tried… sort of. It just wasn't going as planned. She hoped Bianchi didn't get the idea into her head to take off her glasses just yet. Since they had discovered this remedy to Hayako's problem of falling gravely ill every time she saw her sister, Bianchi had graciously purchased a pair of glasses to wear whenever she came over. And that always ended either way.

"Okay, finish your cream puffs, then we're leaving. In fact, carry them and get up."

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean where? To tell my brother-in-law that he's about to be a father."

"But he's on a mission. We can't just interfere. It'll bring trouble to the Tenth besides and I can always tell him tonight…"

"And if you haven't told him by tonight, you will be in a whole mess of trouble tomorrow."

"The thing is though, how… how do I say it?"

"What do you mean how? Just tell him you're going to have his baby. It can't be as hard as all that surely. Although my darling brother-in-law may be a little dense, he can get a straight statement, right?"

Hayako sighed. Bianchi was right. Maybe she was over-thinking this. All she needed to do was come straight out and say it. It would be the first thing she said when he got back. This time for sure.

She didn't particularly want to find out what kind of trouble exactly Bianchi meant. Coming from her, she might just make her sick to her stomach for the rest of her natural life… after the baby was born that is. She didn't want to kill her niece or nephew, she gathered that much at least.

"But how do you think he'll react? Do you think he'll be happy about it? I just don't know if he'll take it as if I'm forcing him into something…"

"And when did you become such a wimp? It's his baby too you know. You didn't pick up a pregnancy off the sidewalk, you got it the way everyone does. So you have your first kid a little early. I only wish I was so lucky…"

Hayako nodded. She was being silly. Chances were that he would panic. Better chances were that he would do what he always did and beam at her joyfully and take it in stride. At least she would be going back a little more resolved than before. How would he react? She somehow couldn't wait to find out now.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yamamoto came back pretty late to find Hayako pacing the living room floor. She couldn't have stayed up this late because of him, could she?

She looked up when he came in and smiled at him a little anxiously. He wondered what could be the matter. Worse still was the sinking feeling he got when she said that he needed to sit down and she needed to tell him something.

"What's wrong, is it the baby?" he asked coming at once to her side and touching her stomach.

"No, it's not the… actually it is but wait, you… you knew?" Hayako blinked rapidly in disbelief. The idiot had known the whole time? And he hadn't bothered to let her know so she would stop worrying herself sick?

"Yeah, Shamal said you probably were when I pointed out that you avoided your favourite calamari at the last Vongola bash. He said he'd give me bonus advice as a gift to you or something and then told me what to look out for. Then when you threw the toaster at my head for forgetting to kiss you good morning last week, I knew he was right."

Hayako stared at him in utter disbelief. He had known? Shamal had told him so he knew? She chuckled to herself and let him lead her to the nearby sofa. She sat down still dumbfounded. It was the very last thing she had expected.

"I know it's scary, but we'll be great parents. I'll have a little girl with her mother's amazing hair or a boy with my good looks and we can raise them the very best we can. It won't be so bad, nee?"

Hayako laughed then and leaned over to kiss him. The dense man had made her worry over nothing. If he was looking forward to being a father this much he should have told her.

"You should have told me you wanted one…" she murmured sulking slightly as she clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

"I thought you wouldn't want one so soon, so I wanted to see your reaction first. Then I saw you looking worried tonight so I thought it was bad news…" He reached down and raised her face to his. "I'm glad you're the mother of my child Haya-chan."

A single tear made its way down her face and she hurriedly wiped it away but it was quickly followed by another and another.

"Now look what you've done," she said smiling as she wiped away her tears. Curse her stupid hormones and her million and one mood swings. He smiled back and kissed her wet cheeks one after the other then her soft lips.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled. All was well again and he couldn't wait to be a father now. With his lovely wife beside him, what more could he want for? Sniffling, she lay her head against his shoulder and let him hold her.

"I love you too," she whispered.

**A/N: I'll bet you didn't see that one coming now didja? Mwahahahaha! Kudos goes to my roomie for coming up with the idea though. I just developed the story around it. Thank you bestie!**


End file.
